fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes are Great!
Gnomes are Great! is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available during the quest Leaders and Followers. Walkthrough Brian in Brightwall has devoted his life to collecting gnome statues (to the extent that his family has disowned him, and 'best friend' is Jonathan, one of his gnome statues.) Jonathan's birthday present hasn't arrived and Brian wants you to find it. Head to Mistpeak Valley to find the delivery coach carrying Jonathan's package. Follow the quest path until you come to a pair of mercenaries contemplating their recent attack. Keep your distance for a bit, as their conversation is rather funny. Move in, eliminate the mercenaries, and collect the gargoyle near the carriage. Now return to Brian in Brightwall. When you arrive, Brian tells you to place the gargoyle on the nearby pedestal. Do so, and wait for the small scene to play out, ending the quest. Description Brian in Brightwall wants your help retrieving a very special package. Conclusion You have breathed life into an entire garden full of gnomes, an act that could not possibly have any negative consequences in the future. Notes *The gargoyle statue picked up is the same type that taunted people in Fable II, though now it's silent. *At the end of the scene the gnomes begin to talk, but instead of taunting the player they give generally good advice. *After finishing the quest, Brian and his gnomes begin to sing in unison, but completely out of time. *If the player stays long to listen to the gnomes sing, you will notice that after the fifth verse the gnomes actually don't sound as bad as they did in the beginning. *If you stop and listen to the mercenaries at the carriage, they will have a very philosphical conversation regarding intrinsic and extrinsic value as well as free will and determinism. * After killing the mercenaries at the carriage, upon closer inspection you will see that the dead carriage driver hanging out of the carriage door bears a striking resemblance to Murgo from Fable II. * Brian will greet you differently at the start of this quest after you become king or queen. Gnome Song In the morning when I wake up and I stumble out of bed, I put my pointy hat on my little pointy head. And it doesn't much matter if the sky is rain or shine, Because a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time! I said a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time! We said a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time!! Ooooh I travel round the land and wherever I roam, From the mountains in the distance to the meadows back at home, I raise my head and say in a loud resounding voice, Being a gnome is awfully nice!!! All the gnomes on the right say "pointy little hat"!! Pointy little hat! Pointy little hat! And all the gnomes on the left say "two foot tall"!! Two foot tall! Two foot tall! And again lads!! (repeats) Gallery Gnomes are Great.png Category:Fable III Quests